Once Upon A Christmas Dare
by LilyFerrumLupus
Summary: A special Christmas at the Burrow goes amiss over a simple game of truth or dare. Two-shot.


**My first official fanfiction! Dedicated to my friend XxBandersnatchxX.**

**Pairing: Teddy x James S. P.**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: A special Christmas at the Burrow goes amiss over a simple game of truth or dare. Two-shot.**

**Please enjoy and REVIEW! **

As early morning came, a light, peaceful snow fell around Hogwarts—the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Its inhabitants were just waking to the smell of a breakfast feast in the dining hall. In the Gryffindor sixth-year boy's dormitory, James Potter stripped out of his night clothes and into his robes.

He shook his mate, Matthias, who slept to the left of him, and pushed him out of bed. As he waited for Matthias to dress, James couldn't wait for midday. It was a week before Christmas—and half-way through the day he, his siblings, the Weasley children and Teddy would all be traveling by train to platform 9 ¾, and furthermore, the Burrow.

Together the sixth years came out from behind the fat-lady portrait, ignoring her shrieks in attempt to break a wine glass, and made their way into the dining hall, where they sat with their fellow house members and enjoyed a fabulous breakfast.

James averted his brown eye from face to face at the Gryffindor table, but each face did not belong to Teddy. At least…he didn't think so…he mentally cursed Teddy for being a Metamorphmagus. James' confusion was cleared when he spotted Teddy (his vibrant blue hair giving him away) talking the teachers. James pushed his plate away and said goodbye to Matthias. He stood and started towards the front of the room, absently returning random hellos and goodbyes until he reached his goal. Accidentally bumping arms with James, Teddy turned and beamed at him.

"'ello, James!" Bellowed Hagrid, the giant man who cared for magical creatures and was a good friend to the Potter-Weasley family. "Say 'ello to 'arry for me, will you?"

"'Course, Hagrid. Have a happy Christmas,"

The two said goodbye to Hagrid and followed others back to the Gryffindor common room to begin packing.

-x-

The wind bit down Teddy's neck and he pulled his cloak more snuggly around himself, peering over heads at platform 9 ¾ in search of his Godfather. He stood rather close to James, but he didn't mind, and it wasn't considered unusual as most people were pressed closely together on the chilly December evening.

Finally, Ginny and Ron's red hair stuck out among the crowd. Picking up their trunks and owl cages, the children set off to meet their parent's half-way. Albus waved to his friend Scorpius before hurrying after his elders. When they met together hugs, kisses on the cheeks, and questions were exchanged.

Teddy was the first to wrap his arms around Harry, and he beamed with happiness and fond memories playing through his head. "It's good to see you, Ted!" Said Harry. "You must stop growing; soon you're going to be taller than your father was." They pulled apart and studied one another. Teddy ruffled his turquoise hair and smiled at the man who had helped raise him, alongside with his maternal grandmother who had died a few years back.

Harry turned to embrace his little girl, so the Lupin moved to the person closest to him and hugged them to ease the chill in his core. He found himself looped around James, who chuckled in his ear.

"Miss me already?" Came James' heart-filled-as-always voice.

Teddy grumbled an incoherent response and found himself unable to let go of the boy he knew so well. He nuzzled his cold, red nose into James' tawny hair and inhaled deeply. He was trying to place the delicious scent clinging to his friend when—

"_Ahem,"_

Reluctantly, James pried himself out of Teddy's grip to find that everyone else was done mingling and all eyes rested on them. Teddy ruffled his hair again, a nervous, flustered habit he'd developed.

"Ready to go home, yet…?" Lily asked, rapidly rubbing her arms for warmth while Ginny tied a red and gold scarf around her neck.

"Oh. Yes, let's go." James said, gluing his eyes to the floor.

With trunks and animals in haul, the merged family traveled across the magic train station to where the fireplaces stood embedded in the wall. One by one, they disappeared by floo powder.

-x-

Ginny was relieved to have her whole family home for the holidays. The year before, Teddy had decided to stay at Hogwarts to keep Hagrid company and to study, but the Potter's knew Teddy thought he would be a burden over the holidays. Ginny and Harry had never seen their eldest son so sad in all of his life. He hardly ever smiled, save for the day the children left again for Hogwarts.

The red headed woman shook her head and _tutted _at the memory. She tied on an apron and with a wave of her wand brought out all the things needed to make a dinner stew. Sliced, diced, and whatever needed cutting took yet another wave, and with a third everything was in her cast-iron pot, heating on the stove.

She set a timer and walked into the living room where everyone else was laughing and talking amongst themselves. Ginny sat herself in between her aged mother, and her sister-in-law, Hermione_. _

Mindless talk and catching up was exchanged, and in no time at all Ginny's dinner timer sprung to life. She and her mother rose together, preparing the soup for their loved ones.

"Dinner is on the table," Grandma Weasley announced, dodging out of the way when the youngish ones barreled past her, taking their spots eagerly.

Teddy and James waited to proceed through the door after everyone was seated. They were both silently thankful the family had left spots directly across from each other for them. Dinner was surprisingly quiet, and Ginny was pleased to know that her magically induced stew was a hit.

After supper was over, Teddy, James, Lily, Rose, Albus and Hugo were the only ones in the living room.

"Luna Lovegood's daughter taught me a game Muggles play as a pass time," said Rose, " it's called 'truth or dare'. Want to play?"

Mumbles of agreement were given, so she explained the rules. Teddy sat cross legged on floor next to Hugo while the others sat on two couches across from the sitting boys. "Albus, why don't you start," suggested his cousin Rose.

He studied each familiar face around him, suddenly remembering a bit of bottled up anger he felt towards James, when early in the week his elder brother had scared the bloody hell out of him by buying some not-so-fun chewing gum from their Uncle Fred.

"James—truth or dare?" The youngest male Potter narrowed his eyes as he asked.

James rolled his eyes, as he intended to just watch and not play. "Dare."

Albus pouted, hoping to get an embarrassing answer out of James when an idea of equal embarrassment hit him. "I dare you to…kiss Teddy!"

For a moment, James only gaped at his brother. "W-what?"

"I. Dare. You. To. Kiss. Teddy. Now!"

"Oh, for Merlin's sake," Teddy said, rising from his spot on the floor.

Within two long strides he stood confidently in front of James, who gulped. Teddy leaned down, resting his hands on the back of the couch for support, and gently pressed his lips to James'. The blue haired teen flicked his tongue out against the boy's bottom lip, and deepened the kiss. The younger children in the room gasped and Teddy heard someone—Hugo, he guessed—slap their hands over their eyes. Teddy fisted his hands in James' hair, and James felt every inch of his body explode.


End file.
